Percy Jackson and the Stirring of Mountains
by LQVE
Summary: Percy goes on an unexpected quest before his sixteenth birthday. What could go wrong? 'Snort', alot! Percabeth promised! Im going to redo Chapter one, because I know its messy and all. So please, please rate and review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_I was having one of those dreams. Those dreams where you just fall and fall and fall, but you never get anywhere. It gets terrifying if you –especially— don't know where you're falling. It's kinda scarier if you're falling in the air._

_Finally I fell into a dark view. The scenery was a huge pit, and I was facing on my back. As I stared in the sky, and saw Annabeth – one of my closest friends—holding her hand down for me. A hand traced up her back onto her shoulder, motioning her to leave me falling. Her face was a dark red, not an attractive flush but one that had been crying for hours. Annabeth turned to the face._

_"Leave him, Annabeth," a familiar voice said. "Leave him. Join me, just like old times!"_

_Annabeth turned her discolored, but still beautiful face, back towards me. "I-I… don't know." She said in a terrified voice. "I…I'm in lo—."_

I sat upright in my clammy bed, sweating like crazy. I didn't worry about anything. All my mind shouted was Annabeth. Annabeth. I got out of my bed and turned on my bed lamp. Why was Annabeth crying? What was she going to say? Eventually my Seaweed Brain gave up and started to think about less important things. Why was I in a pit? Who was that person? I was going to start camp tomorrow, and I wasn't ready to face her yet.

My mom, almost on cue, came rushing into my bedroom. "Sweetie!" she said in a distraught voice. "What! What's wrong?"

I shook my head lightly, trying to clear my head of the horrible nightmare. "Nightmare," I said, drowsily. She looked at me skeptically, "School or…" she didn't have to finish the sentence to know what she was talking about. My hero life. My _other _life.

"Mm," I said as I went to get a glass of water. "Annabeth. I think… well. I don't really know." I said, gulping down as much water in as I can before she could interrupt me. "It was like a normal nightmare, but it turned into something really bad."

Her weary eyes looked skeptically, "Want to talk about it? I think maybe..." I shook my head carefully a few times; I was feeling a little light headed. That water didn't help much either.

"Nah, I can't remember it much when I think back on it," I said, covering up my perfectly good memory.

"Okay," she said as she brought me back to my bedroom and tucked me in. My mom kissed my forehead gently, and she smelled like candy and homemade cookies. The nostalgia was unbarring. "Good night, hon."

I continued the nightmare where I left off. It wasn't that I was falling, or falling into a dark pit for that matter. No. It was Annabeths words that surprised me.

_"I-I… don't know." Annabeth said again. "I…I'm in love with Percy."_

Hi. I'm Percy Jackson. I'm the prophecy kid, Poseidon's child. _Fate of earth_.


	2. Sleep, symptom of missing information

Chapter One

* * *

I had those dreams _all_ night. That didn't matter though; I had more things to worry about. A _lot_ more things to worry about. Name one? One could've been that was never going to be a fresh-man ever again starting tomorrow. My face grinned widely at that idea.

"Percy, it's the last day of school! Wake up!" my mom, Sally said as she was shaking me. She didn't mind much if I battled hydras, yeah, sure. Just don't forget your nectar and ambrosia! But school, well…. My mom was a tough cookie. I dropped the grin as quickly as possible.

"Mm," I said, trying to sound drowsy. She would probably press me with questions if she knew I was awake. "Okay, mom."

"Do you remember your dream last night?" she said as she pursed her lips.

"Umm. What?" my Seaweed Brain _did_ have some kicks sometimes. Most of the time, uh, well….

"Oh nothing. Just wondering if you dreamt well last night," she said as she flushed a cherry red.

"Yeah, sleep was good," I could hardly bear it anymore, my excitement was going crazy, "Well, I got camp tomorrow!" I said, with no sign of fake enthusiasm.

"We pack tonight," she said as she matched my enthusiasm. My mom left the room and the familiar sense of security and safety disappeared. Why couldn't my mom be an over-reacting mom? My mind drifted some where far more important. Annabeth. No! Why was she ignoring me last summer? Stop thinking about her Percy! And she, well…she kissed me. It really did feel like jumping into the ocean. I hadn't ever kissed a girl before (and technically _she_ kissed _me_.) so I didn't really know if it was official if we were dating or not. Her reaction, guessing a _not_.

I pulled on my green striped shirt. My alarm clock was beeping 'Hold' by Super chick. My mom insisted that she set it to that song. She had this vision of me and Annabeth being perfect for each other. _Please_, I thought as I snorted aloud. Even Aphrodite thought the same thing… weird.

That morning my mom made blue pancakes. Her first husband –Smelly Gabe—thought that there was no such thing as blue food. She proved him wrong by making blue food every occasion came. As I sat down, my mom carefully looked over upon me. I was still stressed over the dream, and I guess I wasn't eating much as usual. I tried to avoid many questions like, _what are you going to do with Annabeth, honey?_ Every time she said that, Annabeth came back into my thought in a rush. What _was_ I doing to do about Annabeth? It wasn't like I could fess up and tell her that I loved her. Even Grover gave me that devilish grin every time I thought about telling her that.

Stupid empathy link.

I slung my blue backpack over my shoulder as I got my sneakers. "Bye mom!" I said as I quickly pecked her cheek and headed out the door. I ran down the street as fast as I could.

I really felt like going to camp that day, and missing school. Then again, I had stuff to worry about. I bolted down the subway station and went inside and sat on my usual seat. See, Goode High school can be traveled all ways. I figured I owed it to Tyson and all the other half-bloods in the world that I would travel underground to keep a watch with monsters. My back-pack slugged off of me as soon as I went inside the subway door. I was about to turn around to look for it when a hand touched my shoulder. Mr. Chase.

"Percy," he said as he gave a long, disappointed frown. "My, what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Annabeths dad. This is the usual way I go to school," I said quickly. What was Annabeths dad doing in New York? Shouldn't he be in San Francisco? His frown deepened.

"Annabeths dad is a bit of an understatement," he said quietly. "She's hardly talking." My eyes widened in fear.

"Mr. Chase! What…why—how?" That was all I managed to get out of my mouth. I had only a million or two better questions to ask.

"Hardly," he said as he snorted. How I never understood adults. It was like he _liked_ her in danger. "She barely talks and refuses to say anything about camp." My heart sunk. It felt like it was as big as bowling ball. It was all my fault. Bringing Rachel into _her_ quest. Calypso's Island. Everything. Even Pan's death, Grover was still bummed with that.

"Oh," I mumbled. I could hardly get my mouth to work while thinking of Annabeth. "Is she safe?" I looked up to stare into his dark eyes. I thought of a better question to ask, "Does she talk about me?" His forehead creased with worry.

"Annabeth is safe my dear," he said, still staring into my deep green eyes. No wonder where Annabeth got it from. "And…about you. I came here thinking _you_ would know what happened." His lips played across his face. "She keeps mumbling in her sleep, '_Be safe Seaweed Brain'_. I figured it would be you, seeing as you're the son of Poseidon." He chuckled softly. "You two have pet names?" I would've blushed a deep red but my mind was far away from his casual conversation. That was the _same_ thing she said before she kissed me. Why does she still _think_ of that? Doesn't she have better things, like _Luke_, to think about? Still, how I never understand girls. Could she _actually_ still have feelings for that…creep?

"_All getting off at Line-4, departure in one minute_!"

"Sorry Mr. Chase!" I said, trying to avoid his question. "I can't help you…with Annabeth. It's more of an emotional problem with me. I have to go though, sir. This is my stop!" I said while racing through the crowd. Part of me wanted to tell Mr. Chase everything what happened, seeing as he is a guy himself. But I didn't. Taking a glance back at him, I saw a euphoric smile, looking like he just wanted some reassurance. Looking like he knew all along.

-

The day went by very quickly. I started out in my homeroom, barely even paying attention. The teachers didn't even bother pick on me today (since they knew I was dyslexic), and I only a few remarks made of gossip here n' there. At lunch Rachel and I met up in our usual table, seeing as she was one of my only friends. She was dressed kind of funny today, but I was guessing it was for a petition or charity or something like that. She got her cafeteria food and I pulled out my brown bag.

"So you've got camp tomorrow, huh?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. Little did she know, it didn't.

"Yeah," I grumbled as I turned an apple through my fingers. It was a bright red apple with a tiny hole in the side, and it made me remember that all heroes have flaws. _Which_ eventually made me think of Annabeth more.

"Um…Percy," she said stuttering. "About Annabeth last year…"

"What are you going to say?" I shouted. I didn't even bother listen to the rest of her '_casual_' conversation. "That she was acting _different_!? That's how she normally acts when Lu-…when _he _is mentioned. That's just how it _is_ Rachel!" Many eyes had turned to our table. Little after, I realized I had tears in my eyes, so I rubbed them off with my sleeve quickly.

"Actually, I wasn't going to say that!" She said as she pulled me into the hallway. It was smart, knowing that we were probably going to talk about god stuff. "I was going to say something –something that I know because I'm a girl—but now I'm not!" she said as her face turned red, matching her hair. It wasn't blush. It was probably from being angry. Rachel then sprinted off down the hallway where she would wait for her next class to start. I quickly shouted good bye, but she was already around the corner.

I really didn't care about Rachel right now. Okay, I lied. I _did_ care. Along with that I felt lousy for yelling at her, but she brought it upon herself, right?

-

My mom helped me get packed that night. I didn't talk to her unless I freaked out and started crying again. That was a _really_ nice way to end the year. Perfect.

"Your favorite blue shirt is right beside your Camp Half-Blood t-shirt." She said without tone. "And your pillow is right here." She said as she pointed to a red luggage. Her face was tearful and red, "Percy, you and Annabeth are going to get better," she said as she handed me a duffle bag to pack. I was standing next to my bed while she gave me a big hug.

"You'll know what to do about her. After all she's your friend." She said the word 'friend' flamely. She probably still wanted me and her to…. I gulped hard and gave her a last squeeze on her back. She left my bedroom leaving me to think.

"Okay, you made sure you got _everything_ Percy?" she called from the kitchen, probably making dinner.

"Yeah, I triple checked," I lied, knowing her questions would never end if I didn't reassure her. "Hey mom, is it okay if I go to bed early tonight?"

"Sure," she hollered. "You need the rest." The next thing I knew was that my head crashed against the pillow and I fell asleep. It was definitely one of my shorter nightmares. I only caught a few words, 'forbidden love'.

-

"Percy!" my mom shouted. Why was she waking me up when it was _summer_?

That slipped my mind. Camp started today.

I guess she must've read my mind or something because I wanted to get there early. Athena's cabin was always there bright and early, and I figured that I could talk with Annabeth before our sessions started. She stripped my blankets off. "Toasts on the table, hurry!" She must've understood my rush because she had my luggage against the door. I sprinted and stuffed the toast in my mouth and went to the bathroom on the way. When I got to the bathroom, the toast was finished and I quickly brushed my teeth. I told my mom goodbye and I went to get the luggages. Once I finally got outside, I ran to the side of the road. In my pocket was the drachma next to Riptide. Thank the gods I remembered those!

"Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!" I said, not knowing what to say. Last year, Annabeth used Ancient Greek to call upon the taxi, and I couldn't remember what she had said. The words felt natural –no, not natural—the words felt perfect against my tongue. I tossed the drachma into the street and immediately the asphalt swallowed it. Where I tossed the drachma, a gray taxi erupted.

"Passage, Passage?" said a memorable voice, Tempest roared.

"One, Camp Half Blood, please." I said as I slipped into the grey taxi.

The rest of the ride was really scary, not to mention a hazard to my health. Considering when you driving with three old women crammed in the front that only have one eye, it was as safe as it got. In the taxi, most of the time you could barely hear your own thoughts. Majority, you heard stuff like, "Gimme the eye, Anger!" and "Wasp, you bit it last time, TURN!" Eventually I cocked my head against the grey taxi seat and became comfortable. Then, for the first time in months, I dreamt.


End file.
